Chocolate Sauce
by MissJessObsessed
Summary: Mike Teavee and Veruca Salt (aged 21 now) struggle to balance university with their love life. Rated T for later.
1. Prologue

Her parents wanted her to be the perfect girl, but how could she when she was in love with a boy who was far lower that Mr and Mrs Salt's standards?

It's not like she cares anyway. And besides, when her perfect brown locks have fallen from their curls, and she's laying on top of his unmade bed, eating chips instead of chocolate, the TV fixed on the 'Call Of Duty - Zombies' pause screen, her heels are kicked off at the end of the hallway, there's glow in the dark stars stuck all over the roof, there's messy graffiti all over the door, her iPad screen's smashed, her phone is on silent, a pair of earphones are in a tangled mess on the floor, the laptop is broken, the Nintendo remotes are out of battery, the windows are open, the curtains are flying, her tights are ripped, and she doesn't have a care in the world. You know why?

Because she doesn't care what the others think anymore.

So when she's with Mike, falling in love with his hazel eyes, his messy hair, his attitude. The way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he says the stupidest things to her, and they're both crazy enough to laugh hysterically for ten minutes at a picture of a llama stuck in an empty water tank, she's loving it. She loves every second that she doesn't have to try her hardest to reach her family's standards.

She feels that she can only be herself when she's with him, because everyone else is a judgemental ugly toad, and he loves her for who she is. Even though he happens to be nasty and rude, and her parents don't 'approve' of him.

And she knows that everything she does with Mike Teavee will be wrong in her parents eyes, but she doesn't care. You know why?

Because she's Veruca Salt and she can do what she wants.

(A/N - Sorry it's so short, but it's a prologue, and it's just the beginning. It's kind of like an insight into what's going to happen in the story.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Mike's POV

"I got your new game, it came in the mail!" Dad shouted. I heard his footsteps coming up the hallway to my room.

There was a crash behind me, as Veruca rolled from the bed to the ground in an attempt to hide. She crashed into the wall at the side of the bed and fell on top of a pile of charger cords. Luckily, Dad's too stupid to notice the strange crashing noises.

I don't even think Dad remembers who Veruca is. It's been like, almost nine years since we went to that stupid chocolate factory, I'm 21 and studying film in uni with Veruca. I should have moved out already, but I can't be bothered, and besides, every time we have a family discussion about it, it always ends up in an argument.

Oh yeah, after being at that stupid chocolate factory, I shrunk down a little, and I'm not three millimetres thick either. I'm kinda normal now.

"What game are you on now?" He asked me. I lifted up the Xbox controller and pointed at the TV to show him that I was still playing 'Grand Theft Auto 5'.

"Oh." He said, quickly passing me the new copy of 'Call Of Duty - Zombies'. I whispered a thankyou and he left.

I had to get up to close the door behind him, and when I came back, Veruca was brushing off the dust from the floor.

"Well then?" She said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Aah, just another game." I replied. "He still doesn't know you're here."

"And?"

"Well, I'm not sure if he would want you here either. He still doesn't know that I've had a person hidden in my room every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday afternoon for the past three weeks. At least we're not dating or anything. He'd go nuts." I said, laying on the jumble of pillows on the bed.

Veruca just smiled a tiny smile. The kind of smile that someone would give you if they were about to cry.

We both looked up at the babyish glow in the dark star stickers all over the roof.

Maybe... Uh... It wouldn't be like she WANTED to date me or something? Would it?

Veruca's just my friend, and she's only at my place because we're working on a film project.

I looked over at the project. It was a work in progress at the moment, all it was, was a big piece of cardboard with some green tissue paper glued onto it.

"Er, it looks like I have to go." Veruca said, pointing at the clock on the wall, "I have a dinner party at seven."

She walked over to the window and opened it, before swinging one leg over the ledge.

"Bye." She said, then she lifting her other leg over the ledge and she disappeared. I heard her crunch into the fallen leaves below.

Now I'm not actually sure if she landed on two feet, or she fell, but I am definitely sure that she was upset when she left.

Veruca's POV

I walked home quite fast. Faster than usual.

It was getting dark, and it was only quarter past six.

I can't believe I only had forty-five minutes to get ready for the dinner party.

Dinner party. Dinner party. Roast beef, crumbed chicken, lamb, crispy bacon, potato, carrot, broccoli, peas, ice cream, custard, chocolate sauce.

Aah!

Mike hates chocolate. What am I doing? Nothing's going to be able to get him out of my head.

By now, I was up in my room,

I laid face first on my bed, still thinking about the tall boy with the messy hair in my film class.

The dinner party went well. And I mean very fast. It was actually quite boring. And besides, the food was the only good part. That chocolate sauce was the best thing EVER.

Aah!

WHY CHOCOLATE SAUCE? WHY?

(A/N - Do you like it so far? Hehe, of course you do!)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mike's POV

I had to paint the backdrop for our film project. I painted it blue-grey with white clouds.

I'm not actually that good at painting.

The clouds kind of looked a little like circles. They didn't even look like clouds.

What.

Meanwhile in my brain, I was still thinking about what Veruca said earlier. I mean, she's pretty, and she's nice, but I would never have considered dating her.

About an hour of thinking later, I had compiled a list of all her pros and cons:

PROS: pretty, nice, she buys stuff, she's helpful.

CONS: she can be rude, she can be kind of scary sometimes, she wants everything to be perfect when it doesn't need to be.

Wow that last one's very deep. Uh, what? No! I'm never that... Poetic!

Aha. I need to sleep.

About an hour and a half later, I was fast asleep, but obviously my thoughts weren't. I wasn't thinking about Veruca, I was having a flashback. Very Wonka-style if you ask me. It actually was from when we visited that stupid factory. I could hear the psychopathic laughter of Willy Wonka faintly in the background as he told the tiny little Oompa Loompa freak to take me to the 'taffy puller'.

It was actually a really long distance from the Television Room to the Taffy Puller. The torturous motorised medieval killing machine was situated in the centre of a dark room, where a dull light shone a spotlight over the device. The rest of the room was engulfed in shadows. No matter how hard I kicked my little legs and swung around my tiny little arms, those Wonka minions would not stop, and I was soon strapped into the twisted torture device.

When the machine started, it was horrible. It felt like my arms were being pulled from their sockets and I was going to be ripped apart. I couldn't see my dad, just his glasses reflecting the dull light as he stood in the shadows watching me slowly die. Tears streamed down my face and I can't even count how many times I swore. Soon enough, my father had had enough, and left the room.

And then I woke up, realising it was just a dream.

I sighed and rolled over. It was 2:51am. I hate dreams.

But however hard I tried, I COULD NOT SLEEP!

Veruca's POV

Even though I was wearing my warmest pyjamas and I had at least five blankets, I was freezing.

So I took out my phone.

Flat.

I put it on the charger and stared up at the ceiling for a bit, until I heard the familiar sound of my phone charging.

It opened to my messages, a message I'd sent to Mike earlier:

'We got to work on the project'

I focused on Mike's name for a bit, until my focus was broken by a scratching sound.

Maybe it's just the parakeet. It could be the ponies, maybe the hamster.

Whatever it was, it was coming from the window.

I climbed out of bed and opened my curtains. It was just the tree outside. Or was it something in the tree?

I opened the window and leaned out.

There, I came face to face with the creature from my worst nightmare.

A small animal with big black eyes which reflected my face, a big fluffy tail and tiny claws.

A squirrel.

I screamed and slammed the window, shut the curtains and ran back to bed, hiding under the sheets.

"Veruca!" Dad yelped, running into my room. Mum was close behind.

"Th-th-there was a squirrel... Outside the window..." I puffed.

Dad sighed and shut the door, "Go back to sleep, darling."

I could hear his and Mum's footsteps going back to their room.

A message showed up on my phone, the light temporarily blinding me.

It was from Mike:

'I can hear you yelling from 2 streets away'

I giggled to myself a little.

'How did you know it was me?' I replied.

A new message popped up almost immediately:

'Dunno but I definitely know it was you'

I finally replied:

'Oh well it was me. There was a squirrel'

'WTF'

And that's how the conversation ended.

(A/N: Second chapter yaaay! Sorry it took forever, my laptop died while I was halfway through writing this and I lost the whole chapter! Oh no!)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mike's POV

(A/N: This chapter doesn't really involve the characters interacting with each other, but I thought it would be better to balance the romance in the story with what's going on in the two's houses. If you don't get what I mean, you'll find out.)

Veruca's texts are always entertaining, although I always have to change her number in my contacts because she's always getting the next bloody iPhone in every single freaking colour available!

Her parents are just dead rich and I have absolutely no idea how that happened from owning a nut business. I've never tasted any of the food they've produced, but it better taste good if it's making them that wealthy. I can't eat nuts anyway. I'm allergic. We found that out at Nan's when she made some stupid Thai nut chicken stuff and I did the 'allergic thing'. My parents freaked out. That's why my dad was so creeped out when we went into the nut room in Wonka's factory. But hey, I'm still alive!

But anyway, if I could get into Veruca's parent's good books, maybe I could get a couple of new games. Haha.

I could hear a noise downstairs.

Yelling.

"I've told you more than once!" Mom yelled.

"You never said anything!" Dad replied.

"I told you yesterday!"

"No you did not!"

"We're going to have no money left to pay for Mike's university fees!"

"Like you care anyway, you're the one who lets him sit up in his room all day, whereas I try to make him engage in some physical activities!"

"Like what, letting him practically attack you when he doesn't get his own way?"

"No!"

"He's gonna turn into that nasty brat from Wonka's!"

"What do you mean?"

"The wart-name girl!"

This argument went on for about ten minutes more.

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!" I screamed.

There was a silence, then more crazy yelling, until I heard Mom get up and leave the house, slamming the door.

They always argue. It's not fair. I mean, all I want to do in life is sit quietly and play games. Can't they just see that it's how I choose to live my life?

I looked out of my window and saw Mom walking down the street in the rain with no umbrella.

"Mom!" I yelled out my window. She looked up at me for a second, then continued walking.

So I tried again, "Mom! Come back... Please!"

She ignored me and continued walking, until 'please' began to echo around the place.

"I can't Mikey! Your father... He's just... Being silly. Go to sleep. I'll be back soon." She said, walking slightly quicker as the rain pounded down harder.

I shut my window and laid down on the bed until a blinding light came in from the doorway. It was Dad.

"What do you want?" I sighed, shielding my face.

"Nothing. I was just coming up to check on you." He said, sitting on the edge of my bed, uncomfortably squishing my feet.

"Dad, I'm 21, I don't need to be checked on."

"I know. Do you remember little three-year-old Mikey?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe."

"He used to change the channels on the TV while we weren't looking. He used to kick the cat, he used to feed his vegetables to the fish and it all used to float up the top of the tank."

I sighed, remembering when I was that small human with patchy hair where I'd cut it, and melting the wax from my birthday candles all over the fluffy rug in the living room, and climbing to the top shelf of the wardrobe so I could tie triple knots in all of Dad's ties. It was such a good time. But then what happened?

"You really should be more grateful, y'know." Dad sighed, looking out into the rain. I sighed too.

"I am. You just don't see it, do you? I say please and thank you, I'm good in school, and I'm just about to get a really great job, Dad, so please let me stay at university." I pleaded. Dad just smiled and left.

"See, you really are a cool kid, aren't you, Mikey?"

I do love my parents, but sometimes they really annoy me, and that's what they see most of the time. Angry Mike.

I wonder what Veruca's parents think of her?

Veruca's POV

There are so many things in the world that are better than Wonka's Caramel Vanilla Nut chocolate, but I was holding some. Dangling it out of my bedroom window to see if the squirrel from before would come back.

Daddy would never have let me buy anything Wonka, but I did, in the summer of 2013, with my friend Cassandra Morris. I kept it hidden away in a plastic bag in my wardrobe. I never actually told anyone what happened at Wonka's. Whenever somebody asked, I just told them it was great, and the chocolate was delicious. Most of them believed me, except Cassandra, who knew there was something wrong the second we walked into the shop.

I told her, and she promised not to tell.

"Veruca!" Dad yelped, running back up to my room. I dropped the chocolate out the window and ran to open the door.

"What is it Daddy?" I squealed.

"Cassandra's on the news!"

I ran downstairs to the TV. Cassandra was flashing her sickly smile all over the early morning TV network.

"Now I've got my job as weather girl, I'm so... Argh! Excited!" She smiled charmingly.

"Do you want to say any special 'hellos' to anyone, Cass?" The reporter asked. She smiled.

"I'd like to say a big hello to Amanda Timmens, who spilt her drink all over me on the first day of uni and now we're besties forever! Toby Garnet, the best boyfriend ever! Veruca Salt, who got thrown down the garbage chute in Willy Wonka's factory, what a laugh! Jennifer Jones..."

Her voice trailed off as I felt Dad's glare on me.

"Veruca! How dare you! How dare you tell someone!" He screamed.

"I didn't mean to!" I said.

"How did it happen?"

"W-we went into the Wonka shop and... She asked me why I had stopped talking all of a sudden and... I told her!"

(A/N: I felt that I REALLY needed to add some other character conflict in, so I did, here it is.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Veruca's POV

Daddy never yells.

But sometimes he does. He yelled at the newspaper writers, journalists, reporters and cameramen out the front. They were still there for ages. He was still yelling for ages.

By the way, I didn't even know I had an attic. It's really dirty and gross. Much different to the rest of the house. I was stuck there. Which was lucky, because there were people with ladders trying to see if I was in my room. I was in the attic.

My phone started to ring, so I picked it up.

"Hey, why are there a heap of people outside your place?" Mike said on the other end of the line.

"Oh, long story." I replied.

"Tell me. Please?"

"Fine, my friend is the new weather girl on channel 47 and she told the network about how I got attacked at Wonka's and everyone found out and now I'm stuck in the attic."

"Ahaha, how long have you been in there?"

"Um about two hours."

"Ha, see ya."

Then he hung up. Weird.

Mike's POV

I sort of felt sorry for Veruca. I know how harsh her parents are on her 'keeping up the standards' and all, but I don't see a point in getting all grumpy about finding that she was thrown in some garbage.

Speaking of parents, Mom still hadn't come back yet. It's kinda suspicious. But at least I don't have to eat whatever lumpy vegetables with lumpy sauce and lumpy meat she would have made for dinner.

I put my phone down, turn off my laptop and switch on the TV to see the afternoon news.

There's a new weather girl... Cassandra Morris.

She looks like a nasty kind of person. Better change the channel.

Wrestling, weather, cooking, 'Psycho', kids shows... Wait?! 'PSYCHO'? I used to love that movie. But... Not since I went to Wonka's. That was freaking scary for sure!

There was a really loud knock at the door. Dad went to get it. Mom!

No.

It was Veruca!

"I thought you were stuck in the attic?" I asked as she sat down on the couch next to me and dumped her raincoat on the coffee table and kicked off her boots.

"I was. Then I saw there was a window, so I got out. But I had to wear this silly raincoat." She replied, pointing at the old worn coat, "And now my Ugg boots are drenched."

Her pink fluffy boots were full of water.

"Oh, take them off the carpet then." I said. She moved them near by the door.

I picked up my laptop from the coffee table and switched off the TV.

"What game?" She asked, looking at the screen.

"Five Nights At Freddy's." I replied, launching the game.

"What's that?"

"A survival horror game."

"But... that bear looks so cute!"

"Nope. No way."

There was a crash in the kitchen and we both looked up. Dad was rubbing his head as he took out a bowl from a cupboard.

"2 minute noodles, Mikey?" He asked me. I nodded in reply.

"Hey are you staying for very much longer, Veruca?" He asked her. She shrugged and replied:

"Not sure, I suppose I will. Just trying to get away from the craziness at home I guess."

Dad got out another bowl and fork, and in two minutes, we heard the familiar 'ding' of the microwave.

"Doesn't your dad cook?" Veruca asked.

"Last time he tried he nearly burnt down the house." I replied, still focused on my game.

"Mine doesn't either, Gretel does."

"Who's Gretel?"

"The Cook. She's really nice."

"Here you go." Dad said, handing us both a bowl and a fork.

"Thank you, Mr Teavee." Veruca said politely.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I put down my game and switched the TV back on as we ate. Veruca looked a little unsure of the food, before tasting a little, realising it wasn't peasant nuclear waste and ate it.

I almost dropped my fork.

It was Mom.

On the news.

I turned up the volume just in time to hear the news reporter say: "...has been reported missing by her work friend Cindy. She was last seen by Cindy as she drove home from work last night. If you have seen Mrs Teavee since, of know anything of her disappearance, call the local police..."

"That's your mum!" Veruca said, nudging me.

"Oh god! I must look like such a bad husband!" Dad cried from the dining room. I heard him slam down his newspaper and run to the phone.

"Yes, hello, I'm Mrs Teavee's husband, we had an argument yesterday and she stormed out. I was the last person to speak to her."

I cut him off, my voice sounded kind of panic-y, "Dad, I was! I told her to come back when she left, but she said she couldn't!" I yelled from the living room. Dad looked at me for a bit, then told the person.

Soon another report flashed up on the TV.

The heading read 'The Salt Family's Ugly Secret'

"Veruca!" I snapped, she turned to face me, then looked at the TV.

"The Salt family, owners of world widely successful nut company 'Salt's Nuts' have been keeping up the perfect record, until this morning, when we found out they were hiding a dark, slightly stinky secret. Daughter Veruca was one of the lucky five golden ticket winners to visit Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, after the tour the family told the media that it was 'marvellous'. But that's not true, it is alleged that little Veruca went a little overboard in the factory and fell down the garbage chute." The newsreader said. There was a collection of audible laughter from behind the cameras.

"I am so dead." She mumbled.

(A/N: News! Yes. Mike's mother has gone missing! BTW have you noticed that Mike says 'mom' while Veruca says 'mum'? Yeah, one's from America, the other's English or something. Is that weird or not?)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Veruca's POV

(A/N: this chapter has 3 POVs, Veruca's, Mike's and then Veruca's again, I did this because in the 3rd POV section, it connects both the stories of Veruca being a disgrace to her parents company and Mrs Teavee going missing.)

That was when I realised I didn't have my phone with me. I'd left it in the attic. I wonder what Mum and Daddy were having for dinner.

Probably some fancy stuff. 2-minute noodles are actually a very sufficient dinner.

Mike and I turned to face his dad, who was talking to the police on the phone.

It was way past sunset now, and it was raining again.

"I think I'd better go home." I whispered to Mike, picking up the raincoat.

"Okay. Bye then." He said back. I waved to Mr Teavee, who was still on the phone, slipped on my boots and left.

I flipped my hood up over my face, zipped up the coat and walked down and across Silver avenue, up Park street and halfway along Track road to my house, the brown two storey house with 'beach views'. And by 'beach views' they mean looking directly at the middle of town, which is somewhere near the sea.

I pressed the button on the gate.

"Hello?" Daddy's voice said.

"Daddy, it's me, Veruca!" I said.

"You've brought enough disgrace to this company."

"What do you mean Daddy?"

"Your bags are on the footpath out the front."

"Where will I go?"

"Do whatever."

"B-but DADDY!" I yelled. He can't do this to me! It's... It's... Illegal! Isn't it?

Nope.

He did.

I spent at least two hours walking in the rain with three heavy suitcases stacked up in a rusty old Walmart shopping trolley I found on the side of the road.

"So this is what it's like to live.. Live like... The opposite people..." I whispered to myself.

In case you weren't already up to date, the 'opposite people' are homeless people or people with very little money. I used to call them that when I was younger.

I really need to pee. But where?

Mike's POV

Where could mom have gone?

"Mikey, I think you should go to bed now. I'm going out." Dad said quietly, grabbing his umbrella.

"Where?" I asked.

"The police want to ask some questions. Stupid really." He replied, leaving.

I decided not to argue. I went to bed.

Not really. I was playing 'Zombies Attack 7' for Xbox.

Soon I was too tired to even move my thumbs, so I put on my pyjamas and climbed in bed to go to sleep.

I dreamt of the microwave, making the 'ding' sound when the food is ready, watching the little cup of 2-minute noodles spin around and around in circles, imagining how it must feel like to be a cup of 2-minute noodles, spinning around in a huge box with glass windows. A bit like the Great Glass Elevator*. The door goes 'ding' when it's time for you to get out, just like a cup of 2-minute noodles in the microwave. 'Ding', 'ding, 'ding'.

Wait a second. Was that the doorbell?

'Ding ding ding ding'.

"Mike! Mike! Miiiiiiike!"

I ran downstairs, flung the door open, and Dad nearly hit me in the head with the door.

"What's the time?" I asked, looking at my wrist to see if there was a watch there. Nope.

"Three-fifty-two." He said, angrily putting down the umbrella.

"What time did you leave?" I asked.

"Nine thirty, Mike." He continued, "I've been waiting outside for four hours."

"I was asleep."

"Why?!"

"You told me to!"

"I did not!"

I sighed. It's painful having a parent like this you know. Maybe Willy Wonka was right, and 'ew' parents... But Willy Wonka's never right!

"So what did the police say?" I asked.

"They just asked me a heap of questions about mom, okay? Go to bed." Dad replied.

Lies. I can tell by the tone of his voice that he's hiding something.

I went to my room and picked up my phone. I called Veruca.

"Hello, you've called Veruca Salt, I'm obviously not available at the moment, please leave a message and your details."

"We need to buy some more paint for the grass on our project, it's due back at the end of the holidays, remember?" I said, "BTW, this is Mike."

Veruca's POV

(yes we've switched back to Princess Veruca now.)

I walked past a noisy bar, and then found a relatively clean bench to sit on.

"Hey!" A drunk woman's voice called out. I turned around to see a short woman walking towards me, smoking a cigarette. She puffed smoke into my eyes and sat down next to me. I coughed.

"Ebola!" A man yelled from the darkness, where the short woman had come from.

"We're gonna die!" Shouted a tall blonde girl about a year older than me, this girl had an empty wine bottle in her hands.

"I'm gonna call you... Ebola. Welcome." The first, the short woman said, blowing another puff of smoke into my face.

I was confused, "Welcome to what?" I asked.

The tall girl laughed very loud. The short lady did too. So did the man. And another thinner man, then a fatter woman.

"The party!" The short woman said. For a second, I though I recognised her. Never mind.

"Now, can I call you guys a taxi to get home?" I asked them, trying to be nice.

"Okay, can you get me a taxi to the next nightclub?" The fatter woman asked. She laughed, although she didn't seem as drunk as the others. Then the blonde came up to me. That was when I realised, she was pregnant! Or, at least I think she was.

"Call Mop a taxi to the 'Three Blind Mice.' Thanks." She said, "Take me and Alan to the corner of Crumble street."

Sometimes drunk people are fun. But when they're sitting right next to you on a crowded bench, it's scary. I called them all taxis. Except for the short woman.

"I'm MT. Of course that's not my real name, well, it kinda is.. But..." She started laughing before she could finish.

I decided that was NOT the place for me, and left MT on the bench alone.

"Goodbye little girl!" She called out in an almost 'motherly' voice, waving like an idiot. I'm 21. Not a little girl.

The woman did seem familiar. Oh well, probably some old weird schoolteacher or something.

(A/N: Veruca's been kicked out of her house! That's a bit of a change from her normal life! Mike T's mother is still missing, keep reading to find out what happens to Mrs T! How is Veruca going to manage? I'm sorry the chapter's kinda short compared to the others, but at least it's a chapter! If you've got the hints I've carefully laid out, you should realise what's about to happen, but don't worry, the next chapter will still be a surprise.)

*The Great Glass Wlevator idea was given to me by Turrislucidus (I hope I spelt that correctly!)

I really appreciate your reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Mike's POV

Veruca never replied to my text. Weird. So I decided to go and find her. I walked all the way down to the Salt's mansion to find that the gates were open. So I went and rung the doorbell, still in the middle of playing a game of 'Fruit Ninja'. The new version of 'Fruit Ninja' sucks.

"Hello?" A man said. I looked up from my game and saw Mr and Mrs Salt glaring at me.

"Oh, um, hi." I replied, "I'm Veruca's friend. Do you think I could speak to her about the film project?"

They both looked at each other before looking at me.

"What's your name? You seem familiar." Mr Salt asked.

"I'm Mike Teavee." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Both of them gasped, before Mrs Salt nudged her husband, telling him to keep speaking.

"You were at the Wonka factory tour, weren't you? The little boy with the attitude, loved horrible video games, hated candy." Mr Salt said.

"Yeah, I was."

"Well. Um, don't take this the wrong way or anything," Mrs Salt said now, "We didn't think Veruca would make friends with... Your kind of people."

"My kind of people?"

"Nasty, rude, know-it-alls." Mr Salt said.

"Veruca doesn't live here anymore." Mrs Salt added, closing the door in my face.

What?

I walked off. If they weren't gonna be any help, I'd need to find someone else who would help me.

"Hey, you!" I yelled at a boy and his father walking by. They stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a girl with a gross old blue raincoat anywhere?"

"No... But we could help you find her."

"Alright then."

The boy was about seven and his father was already telling me something.

"I saw a girl in a blue raincoat yesterday night, at about eight-thirty. She was talking to some people. There was two men, one wearing black and the other wearing red, a tall blonde girl and a shorter brown-haired woman wearing a purple dress." He said.

"Where?" I asked, and the man pointed across the street to a dirty looking bar.

"Over there." The little boy added.

"Thanks." I said, crossing the street.

There was a loud bang, and a blue heeled shoe rolled out of an alley by the bar.

"Sorry, little boy." A voice said, as a crazily drunk brown-haired woman wearing a purple dress staggered out to get her shoe. She was blowing clouds of smoke everywhere. That dress seemed very familiar.

"Hey! Wait! Did you see a girl in a blue raincoat today?" I asked her. She laughed.

"You mean Ebola?" She replied, still laughing. I recognised the laugh.

"A girl in a blue raincoat." I said, trying to be patient.

"That way." She said, pointing across the street. I looked at her chipped red nail polish. I recognised the nail polish too.

She went to stagger back into the alley, before I stopped her again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm MT." MT said. What a stupid name.

"I'm Mike." I replied, she stuck out a hand for me to shake.

"Ha! That's funny, I know a kid called Mike. Ha! Yeah... I have a son called Mike!" She giggled.

Then it all became clear to me.

"Mom!" I yelped, hugging her, then realising my mistake. Come on, I'm Mike Teavee and I DO NOT hug people.

"Mikey?!" She squealed, hugging me (strangling me) back.

"Come on, I gotta get you home." I said, helping her put her shoe back on and we walked down to the bus stop. I do have a car... But I crashed it two months ago in the University car park. Whoops.

She put her arm around me and staggered home laughing like a witch.

I can't believe it. My MOTHER!

Mothers do not go out, mothers do not have fun, and they especially don't go missing get drunk and name themselves MT!

(A/N: very short update, I haven't updated in AGES! I had exams, sorry, it's school holidays in Australia now so I'll be able to update more often. YAAAAY!)


End file.
